Conventionally, as disclosed in the International Patent Publication No. WO 2005/097339, an electrostatically atomizing device is known to electrostatically atomize water for generating a mist of charged minute particles of a nanometer size. The electrostatically atomizing device has an emitter electrode, a water feed means which is configured to give water on the emitter electrode, an atomizing barrel which defines an atomizing space in its interior and holds the emitter electrode in the space, and a high voltage applying section which applies a high voltage to the emitter electrode. With the high voltage applied to the emitter electrode, the water supplied on the emitter electrode is electrostatically atomized for generating the mist of charged minute particles of nanometer size.
In the electrostatically atomizing device, the water feed means is defined by a heat exchanger which has a refrigerating part and a heat radiating part. The refrigerating part is configured to cool the emitter electrode to allow the water to condense on the emitter electrode. Further, an air flow means is provided to give an air flow to the heat radiating part to promote heat radiation thereat and also to the atomizing space to carry the nanometer size ions generated in the atomizing space on the air flow for discharging the ions outwardly. For this purpose, the atomizing barrel is provided with air inlets which introduce the air flow from the air flow means in order to discharge the mist generated in the atomizing barrel out through an outlet port of the atomizing barrel.
However, in the conventional electrostatically atomizing device, although the air flow means forces the air to flow into the atomizing barrel, the air leaks outward throughout the pass which extends from the air flow means to the atomizing barrel to reduce the air of flowing thereinto. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to discharge the mists out of an outlet port efficiently. Furthermore, since it is difficult to uniformly introduce the air sent by the air flow means into the atomizing barrel, the air flow which is introduced from the air inlets into the atomizing barrel becomes turbulent so that the mists are not successfully discharged out of the outlet port, and the mists are attached to the inner wall of the atomizing barrel to reduce the mist of being discharged outwardly. Consequently, it is not capable of discharging the mists generated within the atomizing barrel outward efficiently.